Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting element used in an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display has a self-emission structure in which a light emitting layer is formed between two electrodes on a substrate. The OLED display may be classified into a top emission type OLED display, a bottom emission type OLED display, and a dual emission type OLED display depending on an emitting direction of light. The OLED display may be classified into a passive matrix type OLED display and an active matrix type OLED display depending on a driving manner.
In the OLED display, each of a plurality of subpixels includes a transistor unit and a light emitting unit. The transistor unit includes a switching transistor, a driving transistor, and a capacitor, and the light emitting unit includes a lower electrode connected to the driving transistor, an organic light emitting layer, and an upper electrode. When a scan signal, a data signal, a power, etc. are supplied to the plurality of subpixels arranged in a matrix form, the selected subpixels emit light to thereby display an image.
When a related art OLED display panel is designed, a width of a ground line formed in a bezel area increases in consideration of a line resistance. However, an increase in the width of the ground line results in an increase in the bezel area. On the other hand, when the width of the ground line decreases, the line resistance increases.